Chrysalis
by Anneliese1212
Summary: One shot between Buffy and Underworld. What if Lucian had survived and followed Micheal and Selene to a southern California town?


Chrysalis

Underworld/Buffy Crossover

I don't own Underworld or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor is there any money being made off this story.

This is a response to the Chrysalis Challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucian had searched for Michael and Selene for five months, their trail leading him to southern California. He was still not at full strength, but he was nothing like he had been the first two weeks after he was shot by Kraven. It didn't surprise Lucian that in the end, he would be betrayed. Kraven was nothing if not weak, and that weakness stood out even by the way he tried to kill Lucian, while his back was turned.

_Perhaps it was too much to expect that he at least had honor. _

Lucian kept the fact that he was still alive to himself this time, not even his own kind knew about it. His goal was to find Michael and get him to understand that it was important for him to make a stand. Without him, the vampires would end up enslaving them just as they had before and that was no longer acceptable. They lived in different times, the lycans no longer believed that their task in life was to be the daytime protectors of the vampires, nor did they want that to be. It was time to make them see that things had changed and Michael was just the leader that his kind needed.

Lucian had to admit they picked a perfect place to hide out. Any energy that they might have given off was quickly disguised by the hellmouth, he would have passed right by this town if he didn't already know that they would be there. He met a girl in a bar a few nights before, there was something about her that reminded him of Selene. There was a hint of desperation about her, but it was hidden under a purity that was just beautiful. She told him that there were some new 'players' in town, as she called them, but they didn't seem like they would cause any trouble. He spent the rest of that night following her, if she knew it, she ignored it.

The girl went into the forest and met some other people there. What he saw was surprising to say the least. What seemed like innocence when he first met her was just a paltry cover for her true nature. She was conducting some kind of magic, the kind that he had only seen done once before. The results were so horrifying that everyone involved was put to death.

_It was the 1500's though. Who wasn't put to death?_

Deciding that the best thing to do was leave, he started to go back to the abandoned warehouse he had been inhabiting just outside of town. He was not at all interested in finding out first hand how their little experiment was going to end up and would rather be out of the line of fire. What she was attempting could very easily get out of hand.

He was almost 'home' when he was attacked from behind. The creature practically ran right over him and he immediately reacted by grabbing its arm and pushing it to the side. The momentum of his actions pulled him to the ground.

The dirt streaked creature attacked him again but this time he was ready and bit into one of its limbs as it prepared to run over him again. That put it off balance and it fell to the ground. Not about to waste any time, Lucian picked up a piece of rebar and hit it's head, knocking it out cold.

He stepped back for a moment and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Let's see what we have here." he said as he bent down over the filthy creature.

He moved the hair from its face and saw that it was a woman. He checked her for injuries and found that her hands were raw with wounds. It looked like she had been punching a tree or something.

_What made her do that? What made her attack me, for that matter?_

He turned her onto her back to check for injuries there as well, and realization dawned on him. Her dress was open in the back, it was the kind of thing that was done to outfits for corpses when they were going to be buried.

_Her hands were raw, she's covered in dirt. This is who they brought back. _

Not knowing what else to do, and not willing to send her back to the people who had taken her from paradise, he picked her up and decided to take her with him.

_She'll have to know about what she is now. I have been missing my kin,_he thought with a smile as he carried her.

When they got back to the warehouse he laid her down on his makeshift bed and left to grab some water and a cloth. When he got back he started to clean the wound he created in her calf. The bite was messy, ragged. When she fell to the ground in the fight she did not seem to try to minimize the tearing of her flesh as she fell at all. He did his best and bandaged it up as best he could. He moved on to her hands and then her face. When he was finished he looked at her again. She was so young.

_Who are you, little one, that they could not live without you?_ He contemplated as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Taking a small precaution, he tied her hands and feet together. Regardless of how delicate she looked, he had learned that she was not to be underestimated.

_You are going to be magnificent,_ he thought as he sat down next to her,_ you have been reborn in more ways than you can even imagine._

* * *

Please Review


End file.
